The Demon of Light
by RaiderGirlx
Summary: Ich weiss noch nicht genau wohin die Reise geht mit dieser Story. Ich hoffe, dass darauß noch eine ganze Fanfic wird, wenn nicht, dann eben eine kleine Sammlung von Drabbles. So oder so, es macht mir rießen Spaß und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt :)


Die Idee kam mir so gegen 2 Uhr morgens und ich habe bis halb 5 daran geschrieben. Ich weiss noch nicht genau wie es weiter gehen soll, es ist nicht leicht etwas originelles für eine AoD fortsetzung aus dem Hut zu zaubern, aber ich will es versuchen. Konstruktive Kritik sehe ich sehr gerne und lade herzlich dazu ein. Und nun ohne weiteres Gerede, viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;)

* * *

"Er ist bewusstlos, tun sie etwas!"

"Sie müssen hier fest zudrücken! Ich habs gleich, nicht loslassen!"

"Verdammt nochmal! Los!"

Ich spürte die Panik in mir aufkommen, doch ich ließ sie nicht zu. Pures Adrenalin rauschte durch jede einzelne Zelle meines Körpers, während ich bis zum Ellenbogen im Bauch des jungen Mannes steckte. Alles war voller Blut und ich konnte nicht mehr sagen wo er aufhörte und ich anfing. Ich holte tief Luft und konzentrierte mich auf meine Aufgabe fest zu zudrücken. _Der Typ ist Arzt_ , dachte ich mir, _er kriegt das schon hin. Wehe du stirbst mir weg du elender Misterkerl._

Ich spürte einen Anfall von Wut, wie konnte ich ihn nur alleine mit dieser Bestie zurück lassen. So vieles war schief gegangen, das alles hätte so nicht sein sollen.

Ein eindringliches Piepen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Es war das EKG, das mir eine schmale, gerade Linie zeigte, als würde es uns verspotten. Ich sah zu wie der Tscheche die Herzmassage begann. Obwohl er wusste was er tat erschien er mir so unbeholfen, so verunsichert. Erneut packte mich die nackte Wut. Ich zog eine blutverschmierte Hand aus dem Inneren des Mannes heraus, ballte sie zu einer Faust und schlug sie mit aller Härte die mir mein ausgelaugter Körper noch zur Verfügung stellte auf seinen Brustkorb.

"Gott verdammt, Kurtis!", schrie ich den regungslosen Körper an. Noch einmal schlug ich zu.

"Du bleibst gefälligst hier!", Blut spritzte mir quer übers Gesicht, doch das viel nicht weiter auf zwischen all dem Dreck, Schweiß und blauen Flecken der letzten Tage. Ein drittes und letztes Mal schlug ich auf den Brustkorb des Amerikaners ein, als ich das EKG wieder kleine Hügel zeichnen sah.

"Blödes Arschloch...", murmelte ich erleichtert und steckte die Hand zurück in seinen offenen Bauch. Der tschechische Arzt im einst schneeweißen Kittel starrte mich mit offenem Mund an.

"Worauf warten sie?!", fauchte ich ihn an um ihn an die klaffende Wunde vor uns zu erinnern.

"Ja...richtig", stammelte er und griff nach der langen, schmalen Zange die aus der Bauchöffnung ragte. Vorsichtig, als wäre sie aus feinstem Kristall gefertigt, zog er sie heraus. In ihr klemmte ein Stück von etwas unidentifizierbarem. Es machte den Eindruck eines Abgebrochenen Stachels, nur die Proportionen stimmten absolut nicht.

"Ok, das wars", keuchte der Tscheche, ließ die Zange mit einem lauten Klirren in eine Metallschüssel fallen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der hohen Stirn. Ich sah ihm zu wie er das überschüssige Blut mit kleinen Schwämmen und Kompressen aufsaugte.

"Sie können jetzt loslassen", sagte er dann mit ruhiger Stimme an mich gewandt, Nadel und Faden hoch haltend. Ich zog meine Hände aus dem Körper des Amerikaners, diesmal behutsamer, erst die eine dann die andere, um nicht noch mehr Schaden zu verursachen. Sein Blut tropfte von meinen Fingerspitzen als ich mich vom OP Tisch abwandte und mich am Waschbecken abstützte. Einzelne Haarsträhnen klebten an meiner Stirn. Ich drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Das Wasser war eisig kalt, doch das machte nichts. Ich wusch das Blut von meinen Händen und fühlte mich als würde ich einen Teil meiner Sorgen mit abwaschen. Es war das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass ich mich ein wenig um Hygiene kümmern konnte, Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit. Meine Lippen schmerzten als ich das verkrustete Blut ab zureiben versuchte. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie sehr ich zitterte. Ob es am kalten Wasser lag oder an den Strapazen der vergangenen Tage, ich wusste es nicht. Ich blickte auf, und sah wie mich aus dem Spiegel heraus die Gestalt einer Frau ansah. Sie sah erschöpft aus, erschlagen und ausgelaugt. Dennoch zierte ein schwaches Lächeln ihre aufgeplatzten Lippen und aus ihren rehbraunen Augen flammte die Entschlossenheit. _Toughes Mädchen,_ dachte ich mir.

Als ich zum OP Tisch zurück kam, war vom blutigen Loch nichts mehr zu sehen, nur 26 fein säuberliche Stiche. Ich holte mir einen Hocker herbei und setzte mich. Bis zu diesem Moment war mir nicht bewusst wie sehr meine Beine schmerzten. Ich sah zu Kurtis, er war noch immer bewusstlos, doch das EKG zeigte mittlerweile stabile, gleichmäßige Wellen.

"Danke.", sagte ich abwesend an den Tschechen gewand. Er nickte bloß, nicht im Stande ein Wort heraus zubringen. Es tat mir fast leid ihm zuvor meine 9mm an den Kopf gehalten zu haben.

Ich atmete tief durch, _Danke._


End file.
